


Familiar Strangers (King Philip VIIIxFem!reader)

by fandomgalcentral



Series: Anthology Series [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Anthology Series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral





	1. Chapter 1

_“I don’t want to sleep.”_

_“Why love?”_

_“In all my dreams, I drown.”_

_“Not tonight. Now sleep.”_

_“I beg of you. Don’t let me…. sleep.”_

_Beep! Beep!_

_I quickly turn to shut off my alarm, the time display reading 4:45am. Today was the day I started my new job as the assistant to my unknown boss. I groan as I get up, showering, brushing my teeth, the whole nine yards. After a quick breakfast, I manage to make it to the building in time as I go to the top floor, stopping in front of the receptionist, who seems very uninterested in my appearance._

_“I’m here to see whoever’s in charge-”_

_“Name?”_

_“Y/N.”_

_“At the end of the hall. You can’t miss it.”_

_The door seems otherworldly, almost translucent in a way as I place my hand on the knob. My heart is pounding in my chest as the door opens, a white light immersing me inside as I fall for an eternity, landing on soft ground. Slowly gathering myself, a gentle arm helps me to my feet, my modern style taking him by surprise. I stare into his eyes as if I know him from somewhere, but I cannot think of it._

_“Are you alright, my lady?” I nod._

_“Yes sir. Thank you. Forgive me, but where am I?” I blinked as the men laughed, but saw I was serious and straightened up as the man released my arm._

_“You’re in England. 1532 to be exact. What’s your name?” His tone is curious, yet instructive._

_“Y/N and you are?” I use my charm as he plants a light kiss on my hand with a charming smile of his own._

_“Henry. You should come to the ball this evening. Your presence would be much appreciated.”_

_“And who is hosting this lovely affair?” I try to be a bit sarcastic, but he overlooks it._

_“The king of England. Great lad, I hear and very flirtatious.”  You chuckle, finding yourself at a loss for words._

_“I, unfortunately have nothing to wear.”_

_“I will make sure you have a dress and mask for this evening.”_

_“Is it a masquerade ball?” I ask, quite shocked as he laughs._

_“Indeed and you maybe the special guest Y/N. I shall see you tonight.” With another soft kiss to my hand, he rides off. What a hunk._

_I arrive at the castle of the King Henry, finding my way quite easily to the ball room. So many people are in masks, so how do I know who the king is? Maybe he’ll find me. I twirl my way around the guests as a few men dance with me, no words being exchanged as I fall into the hands of the next man. Staring into his eyes, I know who he is: King Henry VIII._


	2. Chapter 2

_“My, you look magnificent, if I may so. The dress curves your figure well.” He was right; he’s a hell of a charmer._

_“Hello again. I should say you have brilliant taste in dresses, your majesty. Tell me, how did you think I wouldn’t figure out who you were? I found it a coincidence that you shared names with the king, but then it hit me: What if he is the King himself?” I gave him a wink from under the mask as we danced like we were the only two in the room. No one else mattered but he and I._

_“Tell me Y/N, have you ever wondered about the King’s treasure?” He whispered in my ear, shivers going down my spine as he spoke._

_“What treasures could the king have that I have not already seen? Perhaps you take me as one who only wants such things. I promise you that is not my goal.”_

_“Is your goal to be with the king in some capacity?”_

_“I beg his majesty’s pardon?” I asked, quite surprised he’d insinuate on such a formality._

_{flashback}_

“How in the hell is it possible that Henry could’ve taken a secret wife instead of Anne Boleyn? I find that rather ridiculous, Sara.”

“But not entirely inaccurate! You look like her, do you not?” My friend, Sara holds up a picture of this supposed “secret” bride and I had to admit the appearance is uncanny.

“You’re full of shit and you know it. Even if we did go back to that time, there is no way in hell he’d take me for a bride! I’m nothing special.”

“Let him decide. Besides, even if you’re not, at least you’ll know, right?”

_{present}_

_Following Henry, we enter his room, our masks now gone. He dismisses his maidens as the door shuts quietly. It’s just us against the light of the fire, the warmth surrounding us as he presses me flush against his chest, his lips pressing against my neck and shoulder. My breath hitched in my throat as I started to remember the story._

_**Before she became his lover she requested one thing from him.** _

_“Henry, wait. Before I do anything, I wish to make a request.” I moved and spun to face him. Nervousness grew in the pit of my stomach, afraid. I saw the curiosity in his eyes, and then relaxed._

_“What is this request you wish to make?”_

_“I do not care for gifts. Do not send them for I shall return them with no answer. What have I done to deserve this? Your attention.”_

_“You have seduced me with your charm, my dear. Your kindness is what sets you apart from any other I have met. I need you.”_

_“That’s the thing about things like this. It’s an adventure we can both share. Now about that request…” I used my ‘seductive’ charm on him once more, watching as he patiently waited. “I request your attention. Nothing more.”_

_“Just my attention?”_

_“Just attention from his majesty for 7 days with no sort of contact, just as if I was on your council or something of the sort. Do you think you can manage?”  He gripped my arm, spinning me back to him._

_“Challenge accepted, my lady.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_Henry kept his promise for the whole_ _week, much to my surprise. Tonight, we are in his quarters_ _, having dinner and wine._ _The fire_ _cackled quietly_ _as Henry told me of his day._  

 _“How is it that_ _his majesty has not taken another queen?” I ask, careful wit_ _h my tone. I know of his temper, but so far since I had arrived, he had not shown it. I watch him carefully as I take another bite. He’s thoughtful, putting his hands together._  

 _“I have not found a significant suitor to be my bride and queen._ _You do understand what being queen entails, do you not Y/N?”_  

 _“I_ _somewhat_ _do. Not the things you read_ _in books of course, but something more. Other than bearing children for his majesty, she must also take responsibility_ _in negotiations and such.” He nodde_ _d at me, taking a sip his wine. His charm plays through his eyes, undressing me with a look._ _Curse_ _him._  

 

 _The evening progresses slowly almost as if time slows down enough for us to enjoy each other. He begins to kiss my collarbone, leaving little kisses as he moves to my neck_ _, my nerves beginning to betray me as I try to keep my composure. It’s hard to do._  

 _“Your majesty….”_  

 _“Beg…” he whispered._  

 

**_She gave into his passions. She loved him and her heart would not allow her to deny the King any longer_ _. The night danced as they made love._   **

 

 _My final moans fill the room as we release together. I collapse in my lover’s arms once more_ _as_ _he held me against him, whisper_ _ing sweet nothings into my ear which in turn into hums as my eyes close and sleep embraces me like an old blanket._  

 

 _“Ah, Y/N! I was hoping to speak with you. Are you available to join me for a stroll?”_ _Charles asks as I give me a quick nod._  

 _“Of course, sir!”_  

 _We st_ _roll along the gardens, silence filling between us._  

 _“Are you in love with the King?”_  

 _“I beg pardon?” The question takes me by surprise._  

 _“Are you in love with His Majesty?_ _”_  

 _“Charles, if I was not in love with th_ _e King, I would not have stayed as I have._ _I will wait and see what happens. If he does not wish to keep me then_ _I shall leave and never return.” He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer._ _“I know he wishes to be wed and have a son to take over once he is gone. I’m not sure when he shall be ready, but we will surely find out.” I tell him as two children run up to me, pulling me with them. I turn giving Charles_ _a smile_ _then continue on with the children._  

 

 _“If I may indulge his Majesty, is she a suitable woman to be the Queen?”_ _Cromwell asked,_ _trying not to sound disgusted as Henry gave him a dark look, then laughed_ _, pretending the words didn’t_ _faze_ _him_ _._  

 _“Cromwell, do you doubt my choice in Queen? She has been with us for a year and now you doubt my choice?”_  

 _Cromwell shook his head quickly, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Not at all. I’m simply suggesting that_ _Lady Y/N hasn’t quite proven herself-”_  

 _“Enough. Lady Y/N has proven herself._ _Have you not taken notice that the kingdom adores her? They trust her and if my people trust her, I do as well._ _My faith is well placed in Y/N and I trust she will make an excellent queen._ _How quickl_ _y can you arrange for the marriage to be brought forth?”_  

 _“As quickly as his Majesty needs.”_ _Cromwell responded with raised eyebrows._  

 _“Set it in motion. Lady Y/N and I shall be married by sunset today.”_ _Henry declared and left Cromwell alone._


End file.
